Radiance
by Rex175
Summary: Sequel to 'Pretty Much Dead Already'. Now 26 years old, Tyler continues fights for his life as a hardcore zombie killer. When he finds out that the undead have decomposed into skeletons that will feed on anything with flesh, he will need to fight hard. Friendships and enemies will be made. Don't own Walking Dead, Imagine Dragons, Puscifier, or Linkin Park. (Complete) Rated T
1. Gone

**_I do not own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park or Imagine Dragons_**  
Radiance

Chapter 1: Gone

_First POV (Tyler)_

_June 9, 2025_

As I walked through the streets of Detroit, I made sure that the silver bracer on my left forearm was tight. I noticed a zombie a few feet in front of me. I pulled out my blaster gun which I made over the years out of various weapon parts. I fired the suppressed shot and killed the undead cannibal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a radio. I picked it up and put it in my backpack. I looked around before leaving the city. I ran back to the hideout as the sky got darker.

_Later_

After starting a warm fire for the cold night, I tried to fix the radio. I plugged in a few wires and straightened the antenna, desperately trying to get a signal for a radio frequency.

After a few silent moments, I heard static. I grabbed the microphone and pressed the button on the side with my thumb. The static had ceased.

"We've been fighting for a long time. We are outnumbered by the undead." I released for a second before resuming. "Humans have a strength that cannot be measured. This is Tyler Main." I paused for another moment. "If you're listening to this, you're a survivor." I turned the radio off.

I looked up as the full moon shined on me. I kept the demon from coming out. It wasn't hard now. I closed my eyes as I ran my fingers over the scar on my right eye. I started to remember that horrible night nine years ago.

"_Tyler!"_

_The knife was just an inch away from entering my skull. I struggled to keep the knife away._

"_Get off of him!" _

_It slowly moved down and cut my right eye, painfully scarring me._

"_No!"_

I closed my eyes as I went to sleep. I tried to forget that night, but I just couldn't. I quietly mumbled a lyric to myself.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_Following morning_

I walked through the streets of Detroit once again to look for anything. Suddenly, I heard loud snarling. I pulled out my blaster gun and slowly rounded the block.

I used my gun first and if I ran out of ammo, I used my bow. Then, I would use my knife and tomahawk. If I was really desperate, I would trigger the demon.

I looked around the corner and saw a bunch of zombies. But these were no ordinary ones. They were all dark grey skeletons. No skin at all, just a bunch of walking bones. They all stared at me and ran.

"Oh, shit."

I fired at them and took a fourth of them down. I put my gun away before pulling out my knife and tomahawk. I charged at the skeletons. I took another fourth down. More of them started running. One jumped on my back and tried to bite me in the neck, but I impaled its head with the tomahawk.

I found a grenade and picked it up. I pulled the pin and threw it at the undead army. It blew into fragments and killed them all. I looked at all the dead bodies. I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

_Later_

I turned the radio on and grabbed the microphone. I had to let the world know what's coming.

"I thought I knew our enemy. Something has changed." I paused, thinking of how to explain it. "The living dead have decomposed into skeletons...and have become more lethal than ever."

I paused, thinking that this may be the end of the road. Humanity may have lost the fight before it even started.

"I don't if we can win this war. To kill these skeletons, just hit the head. If you're listening, stay strong."

I quietly started singing.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I quietly grabbed my blaster gun and slowly walked towards the ledge of the wooden platform. I found three people, one male and two females, walking through the forest.

I silently dropped down and snuck up on the male behind the two girls. I aimed my gun at his head as he continued walking. I pushed the muzzle of the gun against his head, causing him to stop. The two girls turned around and aimed their pistols at me.

"Don't move. If you shoot, I'll use your friend as a shield." I gestured to the guy I was aiming at. "Drop your weapons and kick them away." They did as told. "Turn around." I was surprised to see who it was.

"Tyler?"

"Andrew?"


	2. Figure

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 2: Figure

_First POV (Tyler)_

"Tyler?"

"Andrew?" I stared at the two girls behind him. "Mickia…Lauren?" They walked over to me as I lowered my gun. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Tyler, you look…different." Lauren said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Mickia and Andrew looked at my new appearance.

"It's been a tough ride." I looked down at the ground before looking back at them. "So what're you all doing here?" I curiously asked.

"We heard your little speech on the radio, so we decided to look for you." Drew explained.

"How'd you find me?" I suspiciously asked.

"There are sounds in radio frequencies that can tell which direction the signal's coming from. I listened and it showed the way. We had no idea that you were gonna have us at gunpoint."

"Drew, this isn't a game. And DON'T piss me off." I furiously replied. "You're ALL dealing with something that's beyond your comprehension." I turned around and walked towards the latter.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Mickia asked as I climbed up the ladder.

"I think he's still pissed at us from what happened." Lauren quietly said. I could still hear them as I set my gun down along with my bow. The others started climbing up as I turned around. "Are you?"

"Yes, 'cause you all left me for dead. I should kill you all right now." I explained as I picked up my gun. They all slowly backed away. I walked up to Drew and aimed at his head. "Where do you live now…after you left me?"

"The train station." Andrew answered. I stopped aiming and backed up.

"Is there another man there named Ken?" I curiously asked.

"You know him?" Mickia asked.

"Know him? He's like a brother to me." I replied as I picked up my keys. "I heard a car drive up earlier. Is it yours?"

"Yeah." Drew answered.

"Follow me." I slid down the ladder as the others followed. I ran towards a pile of branches and pulled them off to reveal my ride, which was a motorcycle. I put on my helmet and drove out of the forest. The others got into their car and drove behind me. It didn't take long for us to get to the train station. Once we parked, I looked around for Ken.

"Tyler." I saw Ken and he was alright. I walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you, Ken."

"I haven't seen you in years. What happened to you?" He noticed my scar.

"The reason why I went dark is because of Abigail's death. I got this scar on the same day." I explained.

"I'm sorry for your loss. What about the demon?"

"It's a burden I have to bear for the rest of my life. But I am in control." I answered.

"What demon? And who's Abigail?" I turned around to see the others standing in front of me. They had that _'What did you do'_ look.

"You're on a need to know basis and right now, you don't."

"I think we do. You owe us for bringing you to Ken." Andrew said.

"YOU OWE ME! You assholes left me for dead! Plus, who do you think drops off the medical supplies?" I yelled, pulling out my gun as I walked towards them three.

"You're the supplier?" Mickia looked at Ken. "Ken, why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew that you were all here. Why do you think Ken takes you all outside while I drop off the supplies?"

"Forget it. What DEMON, Tyler?" Andrew asked.

I put my gun away and closed my eyes. My skin turned grey, my fingers were claws, and my hair turned grey white, two dark grey horns grew out of my head, and my eyes turned pitch black. I opened my dark eyes as Andrew, Lauren, and Mickia slowly back up. I walked towards them, their backs against the wall. I leaned closer and closer until my face was just a few centimeters away from their faces.

"A tip of advice: do not piss me off." I turned back to normal as I backed away. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Who's Abigail?" Lauren curiously asked. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head.

"Someone who never left me." I walked away, listening to a song in my head.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I put my helmet on as I started the motorcycle. I drove away, reminded of the one I love. I went back home to the forest hideout.


	3. Forgotten

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 3: Forgotten

_First POV (Lauren)_

_July 17, 2025_

For the past five weeks, we couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. And he's still pissed off at us for leaving him. We didn't do that. There were other people in the group that chose to leave him. They said he was the weak link and that he would slow us down. Andrew, Mickia, and I didn't want to leave him. He's a good friend. My thoughts were soon interrupted when we heard Tyler's voice on the radio. We rushed over to our radio, which had a microphone like his as well.

"Ken? Mickia? Andrew? Lauren?" I grabbed the microphone and pressed the button on the side with my thumb.

"Yes, Tyler?" It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"You all want to know who Abigail was?"

"It would be nice to know." No answer. "Tyler?" A few minutes later, Tyler entered on his motorcycle. He pulled off his helmet and walked over to us.

I still couldn't believe that this person was my old middle school friend. Slightly tan skin, black fingerless gloves, silver bracer on his left forearm and a Velcro strap on his right wrist, dark brown jeans with dark grey wrapping on both legs, thin grey knee guards, a black belt with a silver buckle, a dark grey collared jacket with one long sleeve on his right arm and a short sleeve on the other, a navy blue shirt underneath, a black beanie winter hat, hazel green eyes with a scar over his right eye, a bow strapped to his back by the string, a gun strapped to his back as well, brown eyebrows, and a small brown goatee on his chin. He looked around and grabbed some wood. He put them in a pile and grabbed a match out of his pocket. He threw it onto the wood and started a fire. He sat down and took off his hat to reveal his short, dark brown hair. He looked at us before he spoke.

"Hey, it may be summer, but the nights are still cold."

"So, who's Abigail?" Mickia asked curiously as we all sat around the fire. I sat right next to Tyler.

"Like I said, she was someone who never left me." Tyler glared at all of us except for Ken.

"Tyler, we didn't choose to leave you. There were other people in the group and they wanted to leave you. Not us." I explained defensively.

"They said you were the weak link and you would slow us down. We didn't want to leave you. You're our friend, Tyler, and you always will be." Andrew said.

"Alright, you're forgiven." We all smiled except for Tyler. "After I was left behind, I ran into Abigail, my friend from karate class. Her parents committed suicide and I never knew what happened to my family. We hid in the forest for a year and a half. During our time there, I found my father…as one of _them_. We then left and went to my house. I had to see what happened to my family. I found…their graves." He paused for a moment before continuing. "There was a message as well. It was from Ken, saying that he was here at the train station. I had made a grave for my father then. Anyway, a few days later, I went on a run…alone. I was so mad that I slaughtered a whole horde. I brought back a few supplies including a shotgun. I killed a man that day…for three reasons. One: I was angry. Two: He could have killed us or taken our supplies. Three…" He stopped for a second. "I was protecting Abigail. I couldn't lose her because I lost everything and _she_ was the only family I had. And that day was the greatest day of my life because we loved each other. For almost two years, we lived there. One night, I turn into this demon and I don't know why. This demon is known as the Spirit of Darkness. Used to be the Spirit of Light, but was corrupted by Satan and now haunts the mortal world. Every 100 years, the spirit chooses a new host and is stuck in that host until they die. But anyway, back to the main story. 2016 was the worst year of my life 'cause that's when all hell broke loose. On this exact night, nine years ago, was the worst day of my life. I was scarred physically and mentally. I can still see out of my right eye. But I will never forget the pain much worse than this measly scar. A man put a bullet in her head…right in front of me. I let the demon out and I didn't hold back. I dug my claws into his face. Later that night, I buried Abigail and gathered my belongings. I left the house and locked the gates, making sure that no one would use my former home as shelter. I went back to the forest hideout and it became my home. I scavenged for anything to use. I found this silver bracer and had to rip the sleeve off of my jacket. I found various weapon parts for my blaster gun, which I worked on for a few years. And that's the whole story." Tyler then stood up and started walking away. I ran after him until I eventually caught up.

"Tyler, wait!" He looked at me as he put his hat back on. "Why don't you stay with us? You can bring your stuff here in the morning. Besides, we have a lot to catch up on."

"I'll get my stuff now and be back within a few minutes." He replied, smiling slightly. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. He returned the embrace before getting on his motorcycle and putting on his helmet. He drove away and within a few minutes, he returned with all of his belongings. He took off his helmet and hat before he set his gun and bow to the side.

"Supper's ready." Ken said as he handed food out to everyone. "Noodles tonight."

"What type are they?" Tyler asked as Ken handed him one of the bowls.

"Ramen beef flavored. Don't you like this kind?" Ken curiously asked.

"Are you kidding? I love this kind." Tyler answered as he sat down by the fire. I sat down right next to him. Everyone ate a normal pace while Tyler ate quickly. He looked at us.

"You alright, Tyler?" Mickia asked.

"You're eating as if you just got out of prison." Drew stated as he continued eating.

"I ate once a week. You don't I'm hungry as hell?" He did have a point.

_Later_

After we finished eating, we went to bed. Tyler went up to the roof and I followed him. I found him overlooking the city of Detroit in the distance. He was quietly singing to himself, but I could still hear him.

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care_

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end _

_Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend _

_The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question _

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion _

_Then with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot _

_And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor _

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend _

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs _

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound _

_The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind _

_Street lamps, chain-link and concrete _

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats _

_On down the street till the wind is gone _

_The memory now is like the picture was then _

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me _

_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

_Now you got me caught in the act _

_You bring the thought back _

_I'm telling you that _

_I see it right through you_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

"You alright?" Tyler turned around to see me as I walked over to him and stood right next to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Lauren." I noticed as Tyler pulled out a picture of him with a girl.

"Is that Abigail?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry for loses."

"Thank you." Tyler just walked away and went to sleep.


	4. Papercut

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 4: Papercut

_First POV (Drew)_

_December 4, 2025_

I walked over to Tyler, who was working on something. I sat down right next to him and noticed that it looked like a gun.

"What are you working on?" I curiously asked.

"I'm making a lightweight minigun." Tyler answered, not looking at me. The weapon actually looked good.

"Need any help at all?"

"No." I walked away. Tyler's changed…a lot. I remember when we would always talk and now, he just wants to be alone. I walked over to Ken, who was drinking some water.

"Are you sure that this is the Tyler we know?" I asked.

"I know for sure. It's just that he's lost everything. I did, too. I dated one of his older sisters and _we _lost her." Ken explained. Suddenly, I heard snarling. I looked outside the window and saw a horde of the undead. I grabbed my pistol until Tyler stopped me.

"I've got this."

He pulled out his blaster gun and walked outside. He fired as they all moved towards him. He put his gun away and pulled out a knife and tomahawk. He charged as he sliced into their heads. He was unstoppable. He impaled his tomahawk into another and pulled it over his head. More kept coming as Tyler put his weapons away. He turned into the demon as he spun around, black arcs of lightning shooting out of his hands. He took them all out in one move. The arcs sliced through the wall as we all ducked. I looked and I still had my head. Everyone else was ok. Tyler turned back to normal as he walked back in.

"What the hell, Tyler?" I was angry 'cause he could've killed us.

"I killed them, didn't I?"

"You almost took our heads off. Maybe a little warning next time would be nice."

"But I didn't kill you. I killed the zombies that would've killed us." Tyler explained. "So, why don't you just shut your damn mouth?"

"I don't give a shit. We could've killed them as a team." I said.

"If we did that, we would've chewed through all of our ammo. So, I kinda did you a favor."

"Fuck you!" Tyler tackled me to the ground and turned into a demon. I looked up to find four claws, just centimeters from my face. I looked at Tyler, who looked the same.

"Who do you think you are?"

_First POV (Lauren)_

Tyler stood up as his hand turned back to normal. He grabbed his keys and put on his helmet.

"Tyler, wait!" He drove away. I glared at Andrew who stood up.

"That's not Tyler. Tyler's gone." He said. I grabbed the car keys and quickly got into the car. I had to get Tyler back. I finally caught up with him on the abandoned highway and rolled down the window as he looked at me.

"Tyler, stop!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, but that didn't stop me.

"Please come back!"

"Just go back!" I didn't give up.

"We need you, Tyler!" I paused for a moment before finishing. "_I need you_." At that moment, Tyler looked at me with a confused expression. I looked ahead and back at Tyler. "Look out!" Tyler looked in front of him and said something.

"Oh, shit."

Tyler crashed into a large piece of stone which caused the motorcycle to explode and sent Tyler flying. He hit the ground and started rolling. After a few moments, he finally stopped. I immediately stopped the car and ran over to him as snow started to fall from the night sky.

"Tyler!" His body was barely burnt and his side was bleeding slowly. I picked him up and carried him to the car.

"I almost killed you and the others. Why?" He was coughing.

"No, the demon almost killed us. You're my best friend." I replied, setting him down in the passenger seat. I quickly got into the car and drove back to the train station. "You're going to be alright, Tyler." I entered the building and parked the car. I quickly got out as the others rushed over to the car.

"What happened?" Mickia asked.

"Tyler crashed and he's bleeding out. Get the wrapping bandages, now!" I yelled as Drew helped me carry Tyler over to the table. Ken cleared everything off before we set Tyler down. Mickia gave the bandages to Ken and he wrapped Tyler's wound. I put my ear to Tyler's chest and I heard nothing.

"Tyler?"

_First POV (Tyler)_

I watched as my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my family, friends, everyone. I saw…Abigail. I saw pictures of all of the times we spent together. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name.

"_Tyler?"_

I opened my eyes.

_First POV (Lauren)_

I heard a heartbeat. He was alive. I breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Lauren?" I looked at Tyler as he looked at me. "Thank you." We both smiled at each other. He sat up slowly.

"Tyler, you need your rest." I said.

"I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. You're wounded." As soon as I said that, Tyler looked at me curiously.

"What did you just say?"

"You're wounded. Why?" I curiously asked.

_Flashback (Pretty Much Dead Already-Chapter 12)_

"_Let me carry you."_

"_I'm fine." Abigail tried to stand up, but she almost fell down._

"_No, you're not. You have a wounded leg."_

"Nothing." Tyler stood up and walked away. What I said made him remember something. I walked over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just reminded me of Abigail, Lauren. It hurts." He answered before I started walking away. "It's not you, it's me." I heard Tyler recite a lyric as he walked away.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Is he paranoid?


	5. Looking Over My Back

_**I do not own the Walking Dead**_  
Radiance

Chapter 5: Looking Over My Back

_First POV (Skyler) _

_January 14, 2026_

All alone. I'm cold and scared. Like tiny pieces of paper, snow fell onto the ruins of Detroit, covering the city in a huge, white blanket. I shivered as I walked through the forest. For twelve years, I survived on my own with just a knife. I scavenged for food every day. I spent most of my time searching for shelter. Every once in a while, I would stumble across a group. They would give some food, but they wouldn't let me stay. People have changed. The bad turn good while the good turn bad. It's a strange world we live in.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, but no snarling noises. I slowly moved and took cover around a corner. The footsteps got louder. I noticed a shadow get closer and closer to me. I shook with fear. Next thing I knew, a man aimed his gun at me.

He looked about a year older than me and was slightly taller. He was wearing a navy blue shirt under a dark grey collared jacket which had a sleeve missing on his left arm. He wore dark brown jeans with grey wrapping on both of his legs, grey thin knee guards, and brown track boots. He had a black belt with a silver buckle, a silver bracer on his left forearm, black fingerless gloves, and a black winter hat. He had a bow strapped to his back as well. He had lightly tan skin, a small brown goatee on his chin, hazel green eyes, and a dark red scar over his right eye. His gun looked like it was put together piece by piece. I noticed a suppressor attached to the muzzle.

"Whoa! Please don't shoot me!" I yelled as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked. His voice sounded so familiar.

"My name is Skyler. I'm just trying to find some shelter. Do you have a place where I could stay?" I curiously asked.

"There's an old abandoned train station not too far from here. That's my group is. You can stay at our place for one night and then you're gone." He lowered his gun and put it away.

"Thank you." I put my hands down and breathed a sigh of relief. Without warning, the stranger grabbed me by the collar and pulled me close. Our faces were just inches away from each other.

"If you try anything, I will kill you. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Good. Let's get moving." He let go and started walking away. I ran to catch up with him. I decided to try and make conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"Tyler."

"You're Tyler Main?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew you I recognized you from somewhere. I heard you on the radio. You're like the Voice of Survival." I explained.

"I guess you could say that." He replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tyler." He stopped when I stuck my hand out for a handshake. I smiled nervously. He looked at me before shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Skyler." We continued walking.

It was so quiet. I remember when the whole world used to be loud and all that I wanted was some peace and quiet. Now, it's silent. As we made our way through the ruins of an old building, I saw a zombie walking behind Tyler. It moved towards him and Tyler didn't notice. I pulled out my knife and aimed.

"Look out!" I yelled as I threw the knife. It impaled the cannibal's head and killed it. Tyler turned around and looked down at the dead body as I walked over to him. He reached down and pulled the knife out before looking at me.

"Thanks." He said as he handed me the knife.

"No problem." I replied, noticing Tyler's confused look. "Lead the way." We continued making our way through the ruins.

"I'm guessing I owe you one." I looked at him.

"No, _I_ owe you one. You didn't kill me and you're letting me stay for the night." We both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Tyler stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" I curiously asked.

"Shhh. Do you here that?" I listened closely and within a matter of seconds, I heard multiple footsteps. But they didn't sound normal. It sounded like bones clattering together. "Stay close to me." Tyler pulled out his gun. I followed him as he rounded a corner. There were about a dozen skeletons. They all looked at us as I spoke.

"Oh, shit."

"Run!" Tyler fired as they all charged towards us. I ran as fast as I could, but it was hard to maneuver through the rubble. I looked back to see Tyler catch up. "Don't stop!" He continued firing, taking down four of them. I stopped when a thin wooden beam fell down. Tyler's leg was pinned as the skeletons got closer. I noticed that he dropped his gun. I picked it up and fired at the remaining skeletons. After I killed them, I helped Tyler lift the pipe off of him.

"Now, we're even." We both chuckled. Tyler stood up and looked at me.

"Thanks." I handed him his weapon before he walked over to the dead skeletons. "You missed one." He stepped on a skeleton's neck and put a bullet in his head.

"What can I say? I'm not perfect." He walked up to me, breathing slowly.

"No one's perfect." He walked past me while I stood there. He did have a point. "Come on. Let's go." I ran to catch up with him.

_Later_

Tyler opened the door to the train station and we entered. There were four other people. Two guys and two girls. They all walked over to Tyler, who took off his hat to reveal short dark brown hair.

"Who's she?" One of the girls asked, gesturing to me, obviously.

"She's going to stay with us now. She's the newest addition to our team." I was surprised.

"Hi, my name is Skyler." One of the girls pulled Tyler to the side. She looked pissed. I listened closely to what they were saying.

"What were you thinking, Ty? We can't just take in anyone we come across." She explained, crossing her arms while Tyler shook his head.

"Lauren, calm down."

"She could steal our resources or kill us or both!"

"Just listen for a moment." Lauren stopped to listen. "She saved me twice. Once with a knife. When my leg was pinned under a pipe, she used my gun to protect me. If she wanted to kill me, she would have done it already. She can stay."

"Fine."


	6. Whirlwind Inside Of My Head

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 6: Whirlwind Inside Of My Head

_First POV (Skyler)_

_January 29, 2026_

I'm glad that Tyler let me stay with the group. The people are nice and the conditions are satisfactory. I sat down right next to Tyler and watched him work on a weapon, which looked like a minigun. Tyler was wearing a pair of goggles while he used a blowtorch.

"Need any help?" I asked as Tyler set the blowtorch on the table. He still kept his goggles on while he looked at me.

"Actually, I could. Hand me that gear." He answered, pointing to a small piece right next to my forearm. I picked it up and examined the gear before giving him the piece. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He grabbed a bolt and put it through the gear. He tightened it as hard as he could. When he was done, he took off his goggles and let them hang at his neck. He picked up the gun and stood up. He held it low with both arms. The weapon hung at his knees. He pulled the trigger and the multi-barrel spun rapidly.

"It's finished." Tyler grinned at me as I chuckled. He put the gun in the strap on his back and walked into another part of the room that looked like a training course. He carried both guns, his bow, a knife, and a tomahawk. He cracked his knuckles while everyone else came over to watch.

Tyler sprinted, climbing over objects used for taking cover. He dodged walls and jumped on sideway poles. He swung from a few sideway poles. I gotta say, it's interesting that he can move that fast while carrying all of those weapons. A few minutes later, he finished. Everyone quietly clapped and walked away. _Then, there were two. _He set the guns on the table as I walked over to him.

"Now, _that_ was impressive." I said as Ty looked at me.

"Need to be fast whenever I go out there." He replied. We both smiled at each other.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, Skyler?"

"If you had left me out there alone, I would've died from the cold." I looked into his hazel green eyes as I continued. "I just want to thank you for letting me stay, Tyler."

"When you saved me, I knew that there was more to you than I thought. You're different. You're not like the usual people, the ones who will kill you at the first chance they get." He explained, looking down at the ground. "I have a hard time trusting people. I've killed strangers for multiple reasons, but the most important reason is that I don't want to lose the people I hold close to my heart." As Tyler said that, he looked at the others and then back to me. "I've already lost my family and the one I love." He ran his fingers through the scar on his right eye. "This scar reminds me of that tragic night."

"I'm sorry. I have a hard time trusting people as well. I lost my family and for the past twelve years, I've always been alone. It's hard. Unable to reach out to anyone." I started to cry softly as I wrapped my arms around Tyler, who returned the comforting embrace. I buried my face into his chest. "You and the others are now the only family I have left."

"You've become family to us." He replied. "_You've become part of my family, Skyler._"

"Ty, it means a lot to me."

_Following evening_

It feels nice to be able to wash myself up after a hard day of work. The others told me that they created a makeshift shower room on the fourth floor. I shivered as the freezing cold water ran down my bare back. A few seconds later, the water was warm. I started singing quietly to myself.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

When I finished, I put on some new clean clothes and went down to the first floor. I looked around for Tyler, but I didn't see him anywhere. I walked over to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew." He turned to look at me.

"Hey. You need anything, Skyler?" He said.

"Do you know where Tyler is?" I curiously asked.

"He's on the roof." He answered.

"Thanks." I replied, running over to the stairs. A few minutes later, I reached the top of the building. I found Tyler, sitting on top of an airduct. He seemed depressed. Next thing I know, I stumbled backwards and fell down as Tyler looked at me. I saw grey skin, grey claws, greyish white hair, two black horns, and black eyes.

"You would've have found out eventually." He said as he started singing quietly.

_Now you got me caught in the act _

_You bring the thought back _

_I'm telling you that _

_I see it right through you _

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up _

"What happened to you?" I curiously asked, getting back up.

"I became a host for the Spirit of Darkness. But I control the demon. I can change at any time. The others already know." He explained. "I won't hurt you."


	7. Paranoid

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_

**_Sorry that it's a short chapter._**  
Radiance

Chapter 7: Paranoid

_First POV (Tyler)_

Later that evening, I had to do something while everyone else asleep. I stayed in my demon form for this endeavor. I felt a pinch of a pain as the needle slowly entered the skin. I pulled it out and stopped the bleeding. I looked at the grey substance in the vial as I turned back to normal. I started singing quietly to myself as I set everything up.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_And watches everything_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I poured a minimal amount of the blood sample onto the table. I then grabbed a different vial which contained red infected blood. I poured just a drop into the grey blood and observed.

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_And watches everything_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin _

I watched as the grey blood expelled the infected blood.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun_

_I feel the light betray me_

I examined the grey blood closely.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

There was no trace of the infection left.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Could this be the answer? I had to know for sure. I poured the grey blood into the needle vial. I stayed in my normal state and injected myself. Now, that it is was in my bloodstream, I had to test it. Time to take a risk.


	8. Revealed

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 8: Revealed

_First POV (Tyler)_

_Following morning_

I walked through the streets of Detroit, looking for one. Suddenly, I heard snarling. I pulled out my tomahawk and looked around a corner to find a skeleton. _Here goes nothing._ I charged and pinned it to the ground. I grabbed its hand and scratched my wrist just enough to infect me. I hit the skeleton's cranium with my tomahawk, killing it. I pulled it out and looked at my wound. A few moments later, water leaked from the scratch. That never happens when someone gets scratched. I smiled as I wrapped my wound. I looked up into the cloudy sky as it started to storm and yelled in triumph. The cure worked. I started up my newly repaired motorcycle and drove rapidly to the train station. Everyone was awake by the time I got back. I ran inside, happy as hell.

"What's got you jumping with joy?" Andrew asked as everyone looked at me. I looked at Drew and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"It works."

"What are you talking about?" Skyler curiously asked as I walked over to her.

"I've found our salvation, Skyler." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial containing the grey blood sample. "Our cure."

"You found a cure?" Mickia said as everyone got closer. They were all surprised to see it.

"Yes, and it sure as hell works." I answered, smiling.

"How do you know?" Ken replied while everyone gazed at the vile of grey blood.

"I injected it into me last night and purposely got myself scratched." I explained, gesturing to my wrapped wrist. "When the infection entered my bloodstream, the anti-bodies expelled the disease as a liquid. It works."

"Tyler, you should've told us before you injected yourself." Lauren seemed concerned. "Why'd you take the risk?"

"I took the risk because…if anything bad happened, it should happen to me. None of you should have to suffer." I explained as looked down at the ground. "No one else should die because of me." I walked away.

_Later_

It continued to storm as I looked at the city of Detroit. I started singing quietly to myself, changing some of the lyrics.

_Turn my mic up louder I got to say something_

_Light weights step to the side when we come in_

_Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping_

_People on the street they panic and start running_

_Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming_

_I jump in my mind and summon the demon that's coming_

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drumming_

_Run when they tell us that they wanna see running_

_Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping_

_Risk something, take back what's yours_

_Say something that you know they might attack you for_

'_Cause I'm sick of being treated like I had before_

_Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for_

_Like this war's really just a different brand of war_

_Like it doesn't cater to rich or even the poor_

_Like they understand you in the back of the jet_

_When you can't put gas in your tank_

_These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the check_

_Asking you to have compassion and have some respect_

_For a leader so nervous in an obvious way_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_In their living room laughing like "What did he say?"_

_In my living room watching but I am not laughing_

'_Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen_

_World is cold the bold men take action_

_They react and get blown into fractions_

_Ten years old it's something to see_

_Another kid my age drugged under a jeep_

_Taken and bound and found later under a tree_

_I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me_

_Do you see the soldiers they're out today_

_They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away_

_It's ironic at times like this you pray_

_But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday_

_There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads_

_Inside your market, your shops, your clothes_

_My dad he's got a lot of fear I know_

_But enough pride inside not to let that show_

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_

_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_On the back he hand-wrote a quote inside,_

_"When the rich wage war it's the poor who die."_

_Meanwhile, I'm just talking away_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And I am watching myself at the end of the day_

_Both scared and angry like "What did I say?"_

_With hands held high into the sky so blue,_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

"You alright?" I turned around to see Lauren walking over to me. "I'm really worried about you."

"I know." I replied as I continued to look at the city.

"We need you." She paused. "_I need you._" I looked at her as soon as she said that.


	9. Sleepless

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_

**_Sorry that it's short._**  
Radiance

Chapter 9: Sleepless

_First POV (Tyler)_

Later that night, I tried to contact anyone with the radio and I got multiple responses. I told them the compounds needed to make the cure and that it's time to fight back. After that, everyone else went to sleep. I took more blood samples and injected the cure into everyone in the group while they were sleeping. Trust me; it wasn't fun at all to take so much blood from my veins. I had so many bandages on my arms, it's not even funny. At least the group was ok. As I rested my head on the table, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture of me and Abigail. I smiled at the picture before eventually passing out.

_Following morning_

"Tyler? Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Lauren, just inches away from my face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I answered standing up.

"What did you do last night?' She curiously asked, grabbing my left arm and looking at the multiple bandages on it. Everyone else came over to see.

"I was busy last night. I took multiple blood samples and injected all of you while you were sleeping." I explained.

"That explains why I felt something poking my arm last night." Drew said.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash up." I walked away as I started ripping the bandages off my skin.

_First POV (Lauren)_

_Later_

It started to snow as I stood on the rooftop. I started singing quietly to myself, changing some of the lyrics. I thought about Tyler the whole time.

_I've loved you_

_The same way I always do_

_This is the last smile_

_That I'll fake so I can be with you_

_I've tried like you_

_To do everything you wanted too_

_This is the last time_

_I'll be the same so I can be with you_

"Singing 'Pushing Me Away'?" I turned around to see Tyler.

"Yeah, I was." I answered, blushing with embarrassment. He walked over to me and looked concerned.

"Lauren, are you alright?" I started stuttering. I couldn't say it. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and placed my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but…Tyler pushed away.

"What the hell, Lauren?"

"What's wrong?" I curiously asked.

"Lauren, I can't love you." I stood there, heartbroken. "Abigail may be gone, but I still love her. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." I went back inside, crying softly.

_First POV (Mickia)_

I was heading up to the roof, but I stopped when I found Lauren sitting in a corner, crying.

"Lauren, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked as I kneeled down next to her. She didn't say anything. "Did you tell him?" She nodded and I assumed that it didn't turn out well, obviously. I walked away, thinking that it would be best to leave her alone.

_First POV (Ken)_

I walked over to Tyler, who had a little work area on the rooftop. I set the map and a pair of binoculars down on the table.

"I found a map of the city and a pair of binoculars." I explained.

"Thank you."

"What are you working on, Tyler?" I curiously asked as he looked at me.

"I'll tell you…eventually." He replied before continuing his work. I walked away, curious about his plan.

_First POV (Drew)_

We all sat around the fire and ate dinner. The only person that wasn't present was Tyler. He's up on the roof, doing something. Ken mentioned that he would tell us eventually. Lauren wasn't in the mood to talk. I'm just glad that we're all cured. Tyler spread the word on the radio and now the rest of the world can replicate the cure. Tyler did say that it's time to fight back.

_First POV (Skyler)_

Tyler's been up on the rooftop all day. Ken said that he had a table up there. _What is he working on up there?_ I'm sure that he'll tell us sooner or later. He wouldn't keep a secret from us. Would he?


	10. Alone

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 10: Alone

_First POV (Tyler)_

_December 17, 2026_

As I looked at the former city of Detroit, it started snowing. A few months earlier, I talked to the other survivors around the world. The cure worked for them as well. It doesn't cure the undead. It cures only the living. I told them that it's time to put the final plan into action. After carefully putting all of the pieces together, it's time to fight. I started singing quietly to myself.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

_It's easier to go_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

I heard the door behind me open before I turned around to see the others.

"I know you're all wondering the reason why I've told you all to come up here." I said.

"What have you been planning for the past year, Tyler?" Lauren curiously asked, her arms crossed.

"It's time to take back what's ours."

"Please don't tell us that you plan on taking back Detroit." Drew added before putting a hand on his head.

"I intend to take it all back." I answered as I grabbed the binoculars and looked at Detroit.

"That's suicide. We would never make it out alive." Mickia answered before Skyler spoke.

"Tyler…we're not going out there." I turned around and set the binoculars down before looking at all of them. I saw no confidence in their eyes whatsoever.

"You're all free to make your own choices. I'm not going to force you to go." I replied before pausing. "I'm not going to stand by and watch as all of those demons take over our world."

"And you don't consider yourself one of them?" Lauren asked. I thought about that before replying. I walked over to her as she backed up.

"Truth is, I'm _pretty much dead already_, but that doesn't mean I can't take a few undead bastards back to hell with me."

"Tyler, we should just stay the course and keep surviving." Drew stated before I rapidly walked over to him, pissed off and furious as hell. I grabbed Drew by the throat.

"If we stay the course, we are dead!" I turned into the demon while the others backed away in fear. "We are all DEAD!" I released my grip on his neck and threw him down to the ground. I turned back to normal.

"How can we win with a demon on our side?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm the only hope you have."

"Are we really going in there, Ken?" Drew asked.

"No one is." Ken answered before I opened the door. I stopped and looked at the others as they all looked at me.

"With or without you, I'm taking the fight to _them_." I went down to the first floor and gathered all of my belongings while Ken tried to stop me.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Ty. Is that what you want? Is that what you want?" I stopped and looked at him as he continued. "I promised your family that I'd keep you safe."

"I know you did." I grabbed my helmet and got on my motorcycle.

"Please, don't make me break that promise, Ty."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Ken. I can take care of myself." I placed the helmet over my head. "You kept your promise." I drove away as it started to storm. Rain pouring hard, thunder echoing away, lightning striking in the distance. I looked back as the train station moved farther away. One name entered my mind.

_Abigail_

I turned away as a tear slowly fell from my scarred eye.


	11. Pictures

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 11: Pictures

_First POV (Skyler)_

We all got into the car and followed the black tire tracks on the road as it started to storm. It was strange. The tracks didn't lead back to the forest. They lead back to a house. It was a two-story home with sand colored bricks and a dark brown roof. The whole place was surrounded by walls. Ken opened the gate and we entered. He opened the white door.

It was a nice home. _Why didn't we just live here instead of the train station?_ I walked around and found something unusual. I saw empty picture frames. _Who would take pictures?_

"Tyler!" We constantly searched the house for our troubled friend. I decided to search the backyard as I opened the sliding door. I found Tyler…in front of eight graves. I observed the wooden signs and saw a picture under each name. Now, that explains why the frames were empty. The pictures were pinned and were also taped to the signs. Tyler knelt in front of the last one on the left as he started quietly singing.

_I break down, pain is sinking in_

_The cold comes, racing through my skin_

_Searching for a way to get to you_

_Through the storm you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are all alone_

_With arms up stretched into the sky_

_With eyes like stars in the night_

_Fighting now the hell that you've been through_

_Silent one, you..._

_Go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You are all alone_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, leaving all you've known_

_You go, giving up your home_

_Go, you are now unknown_

_You are all alone_

_You are now unknown_

_You are all alone_

I walked over to him as he put up the final picture under its matching name: _Abigail_. I knelt down right next to him as he looked at me. I noticed that his goatee was gone. He then looked back towards the grave in front of him. He then spoke.

"Leave me alone."

"Are you going to come back?" I curiously asked, concerned. I want him to come back. He didn't answer.

"That depends, will you all stop treating me like I'm one of them?"

"You're no different than the rest of us, Ty." I said.

"No, I'm not." He replied, looking at his grey hand and claws. "I lost everything to those things and I'm the odd man out of the group." He paused before continuing. "Starting out, I was the weak link. Then, I lose my family. Next, I turn into a demonic freak. Finally…I lost the one I love…_Abigail_."

"Ty, please come back with us." I pleaded.

"I just want to be by myself, Skyler."

"Please…" I was startled as Tyler turned into the demon, yelling in a loud tone.

"No!" I fell back, terrified. I looked into his dark eyes and saw nothing. He held his claws at my throat before whispering something into my ear. The raspy voice echoed in my mind. It frightened me, more than anything else. My worst nightmare was nothing compared to this.

"You and the rest of the team can rot for all I care. Now, for the last time, leave me alone."

Reverting back to normal, he turned away. I stood up and went back inside, tears streaming down my face. The others stared at me. I looked down at myself and obviously, I was wet from the rain.

"Skyler, are you alright?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"Is Ty coming back?" Lauren asked, concerned. I shook my head while Lauren turned away. Suddenly, the door opened and Tyler walked past us.

"You all need to get out…_now_." We all started walking towards the door until Ken spoke up.

"You can't defeat all of them." He explained.

"Just watch me. In a few days, after the gunshots cease, you'll try to find me." Ty replied. "By the time the dust settles, I'll be gone." I was the last to leave. I started singing quietly to myself.

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down_

_Stars are slipping down, glistening_

_And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now_

_No deceiving now, it's time you let me know_

_Let me know_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_This air between us is getting thinner now_

_Into winter now, bittersweet_

_And 'cross that horizon this sun is setting down_

_You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_And tell them I couldn't tell myself_

_And tell them I was alone_

_Oh, tell me I am the only one_

_And there's nothing that can stop me_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone_

Driving back to the train station, I couldn't stop thinking about Tyler. He's maybe one of the greatest friends I've ever had. I sure hope he returns.


	12. Next To You

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Puscifier**_

**_Sorry it's short._**  
Radiance

Chapter 12: Next To You

_First POV (Skyler)_

I stood on the roof and looked at the city of Detroit as it continued to rain. I started quietly singing to myself.

_Nature, nurture heaven and home_

_Sum of all, and by them, driven_

_To conquer every mountain shown_

_But I've never crossed the river_

_Braved the forests, braved the stone_

_Braved the icy winds and fire_

_Braved and beat them on my own_

_Yet I'm helpless by the river_

_Angel, angel, what have I done?_

_I've faced the quakes, the wind, and the fire_

_I've conquered country, crown, and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

I thought about Tyler and all that's happened…_between us._

_Angel, angel, what have I done?_

_I've faced the quakes, the wind, and the fire_

_I've conquered country, crown, and throne_

_Why can't I cross this river?_

_Pay no mind to the battles you've won_

_It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle_

_Open your heart and hands, my son_

_Or you'll never make it over the river_

He's out there, feeling cold and alone.

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

I want to help him, so badly. But he rejects my help, saying that I'm helpless along with the others.

_Nature, nurture heaven and home_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_Sum of all, and by them, driven_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_To conquer every mountain shown_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_Braved the forests, braved the stone_

_It'll take a lot more than words and guns_

_Braved the icy winds and fire_

_A whole lot more than riches and muscle_

_Braved and beat them on my own_

_The hands of the many must join as one_

_And together we'll cross the river_

It's true. We're all helpless without him.

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

Tears slowly streamed down my face as I recited the final lyric.

_And together we'll cross the river_

_And together we'll cross the river_

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I miss Tyler so much that it hurts. We need to help him. I ran downstairs, wiping the tears away.

"We have to help Tyler."

"Skyler, we're not going. That's final." Ken answered.

"We need him. We're helpless without him." I explained.

"We can take of ourselves." Mickia stated.

"We've survived this long." Drew added.

"We don't need him." Lauren said as I looked at her. I walked up to her and got into her face.

"If it weren't for Ty, we wouldn't have been cured."

Lauren backed up in agreement as I smirked.

"That's what I thought."


	13. Given Up

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_

Radiance

Chapter 13: Given Up

_First POV (Tyler)_

_Following morning_

I punched, kicked, chopped, and sliced the wood sticking out of the ground. I made sticks and put them in the ground. That's how I made my training course. I need to be ready for the trials later in the future. During practice, three concepts went through my mind: pain, sorrow, fear. I lost my family, having to go through the **pain **all alone. I lost Abigail, which filled me with **sorrow**. I turn into a demonic freak, which I **fear**. I lost control and swung my tomahawk at a random tree. I yelled as I sliced through the tree in a single move. The tree fell down in front of me as I breathed slowly before speaking.

"I'm taking back Detroit, no matter the cost." I started singing quietly, changing some of the lyrics.

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken straight to my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory will escape me _

_But why should I care?_

_There's a place so dark you barely see the end _

_Skies cock back and shock that you can't defend _

_The rain now sends dripping / acidic questions_

_Forcefully, the power of persuasion_

_Then with the eyes shut / looking through the rust and rot _

_And dust / a small spot of light floods the floor _

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend _

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken straight to my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory will escape me _

_But why should I care?_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me loosely _

_Now I will rise up_

_Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs _

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound _

_The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind _

_Street lamps, chain-link and concrete _

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats _

_On down the street till the wind is gone _

_The memory now is like the picture was then _

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

_From the top to the bottom _

_Bottom to top I stop _

_At the core I've forgotten _

_In the middle of my thoughts _

_Taken straight to my safety _

_The picture is there _

_The memory will escape me _

_But why should I care?_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me loosely _

_Now I will rise up_

_Now I got you caught in the act _

_I bring the thought back _

_I'm telling you that _

_I see it right through you_

_In the memory you'll find me _

_Eyes burning up _

_The darkness holding me loosely _

_Now I will rise up_

I put my tomahawk and knife away. I grabbed the new strap for the guns and put it on. I strapped my bow to my back before putting the minigun in one strap and the blaster gun in the other. I grabbed my two pistols and placed them in the holsters attached to my belt. I looked down at myself before I spoke.

"The end starts now."

* * *

**I apologize that it's another short chapter. But the next one will be much longer. I promise.**

_**Determined to take back Detroit, Tyler takes the fight to the undead army. Will he survive the assault and be victorious OR will he be overwhelmed by the living dead, torn apart by teeth? It will be revealed next time in the final chapter of 'Radiance'.**_


	14. One Step Closer

_**I do not own The Walking Dead or Linkin Park**_  
Radiance

Chapter 14: One Step Closer

_First POV (Tyler)_

_December 25, 2026_

I parked my motorcycle on a street that had a bunch of skeletons. I took off my helmet and pulled out my compound bow. I had 48 arrows and I had to make each shot count. If I had missed even one shot, that mistake wouldn't miss the chance to come back and rip my face off.

I aimed at one skeleton and fired, taking it down with a headshot. The others didn't notice as I fired more arrows. I heard a low growl coming from behind me, followed by the sound clattering bones. I punched the skeleton with my left arm without even looking. It fell back, dead from my bracer hitting its head. I shook my head and smiled as I continued firing arrows. Before I know it, I ran out of arrows.

I pulled out the minigun and got on my motorcycle. I put the pedal to the metal. Every single skeleton looked at me as I turned to the side and spun on one wheel. I kept one hand on the handle and held the gun with the other.

"Ha, ha, ha! Eat this!" Skeletons dropped dead from the rapid fire. Within a few seconds, the gun chewed through all of the ammo. I got off the motorcycle and pulled out my knife and tomahawk. "I'm just getting started, guys." I said as they all slowly closed in on me. I charged. "Come on!" None of the skeletons stood a chance. Not one second would go by without me cutting into some skeleton's cranium.

A few minutes later, I pulled out my blaster gun. I looked around and I was surrounded. I continued firing, but they just kept on coming. That's when all hell broke loose. My gun jammed and I looked around to see the skeletons slowly advancing towards me. They got closer and closer and closer. I desperately tried to fix my gun. One skeleton proceeded to attack me. I finally fixed my gun, but it was too late to retaliate. I closed my eyes.

_BAM!_

I opened my eyes and turned around to see Ken aiming his shotgun.

"Is it dead?" He asked.

"It's not even alive." I replied, smirking. I heard gunfire behind me and looked to see the others taking down the skeletons that were previously surrounding me. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ken said.

"Putting the team back together, huh?"

"Damn straight." Skyler answered.

"The last charge of the hellfire brigade." I turned to look at Andrew and then back to Ken.

"Let's do it, Ty." I cocked my gun.

"Until the end."

Andrew and Mickia took the skeletons on the left while Lauren and Skyler took the ones on the right. Ken and I moved down the middle. We were unstoppable. My blaster ran out of ammo and I put it away.

I pulled out my two pistols and charged. I yelled as I ran towards the undead army of skeletons. I started firing. Skeletons fell down, one by one. One tackled me to the ground before more piled up. I fired through the cranium of the skeleton on top of me while the bullet went through the others. I got up and turned around to see a skeleton charging at me. I dodged and forced its head before it crashed into a rail. The skull exploded into fragments of bone and cartilage as the body fell down, headless. I reloaded while more skeletons charged. I picked one up and turned it upside down before smashing its head onto the concrete. I even killed a skeleton with a head-butt and surprisingly, it didn't hurt much. I put my pistols away and got on my motorcycle. I drove as fast as I could and noticed a piece of rubble forming a ramp. I hit it before jumping off of the motorcycle. I flew high over a large group of skeletons. My right hand turned grey and my fingers turned into grey claws as I grinned. A tiny black orb of energy sat in my hand as I started to fall down towards the skeletons. I pounded the concrete with a black fist of dark energy as a wave of grey knocked the skeletons into the air. They floated in the air helplessly as I straightened my arms out. A force of energy pushed the skeletons away, all of them landing on their heads which killed them. I looked up and saw a jet flying over the city. It started dropping bombs. I looked at the others.

"Run!"

The bombs hit, explosions moving down the street. The explosions caused a building to collapse onto the remaining skeletons as we all started running. I separated from the others as the building landed directly behind them, knocking them all down. A bomb just barely missed and exploded right behind me, knocking me into the air. I landed on the ground a few feet in front of me. My back hit the concrete hard. Pain of impact, it was like a small death. The whole area was entirely surrounded by smoke. I stood up and looked around for anyone, but it was hard to see with all of the damn smoke.

"Ken? Andrew? Mickia? Lauren?" I called out before saying the last name. "Skyler?" I found Drew, Ken, and Lauren, but I didn't see Mickia or Skyler. Suddenly, Skyler ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the embrace and smiled before we broke away.

"Has anyone seen Mickia?" Drew curiously asked as we all looked around. Then, I heard pained groaning. We all moved around as the sound got louder. The smoke cleared and we found Mickia, but she was wounded. A piece of metal sticking out of her left side.

"We'll help you, Mickia. Don't worry." I explained.

"Just let me go in peace. I don't want to live in this world of horror." She replied. "Thank you for getting us far. You're a good friend. All of you are my best friends." Mickia breathed deeply as her head tilted to the side. She was gone. I put two fingers on her eyes and closed them so she can rest in peace. Everyone walked away while I stayed. I lowered my head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I picked up her body and wrapped it in a white sheet. I carried her body back to the train station.

_Later_

Everyone watched while I placed Mickia's body in the dirt hole. I piled the dirt on top and patted it down. I pushed he shovel into the ground as it stood up. I picked up the wooden cross and placed it in front of the grave.

_R.I.P Mickia Simmons_

I looked at the grave before looking up at the starry night sky. _It's my entire fault that she's gone._ A few moments later, Skyler stood right next to me. I started singing quietly to myself.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now!"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

That night, I turned on the radio and tried to contact anyone. No one answered at all.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story. If you're a fan of The Walking Dead, check out the Comic-Con 2013 Season 4 Trailer. It's epic. The final chapter in this series will be coming very soon, I promise. 'Given Up' is about to start. This is Rex175 signing off. **


End file.
